


This is Just a Dream

by HaruChan1224



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Funeral, M/M, Song Lyrics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruChan1224/pseuds/HaruChan1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning! Major character death</p>
<p>I wrote this as a Elricest fic but you could read it as just brotherly love.</p>
<p>Edward leaves Al to go away to war. He does not make it back. The songs lyrics are from Carrie Underwood's song "This is Just a Dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just a Dream

Colonel Roy Mustang stood in the center of the church holding a folded-up military uniform on which a pocket watch rested on top of. Both items were covered in a vast amount of brown, dried blood. Al didn't even need to ask. He knew what had happened. He fell to the floor as Roy rushed to catch him.

-Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream-

Roy and Jean took turns looking after Al until the day of the funeral. He just couldn't look after himself. Last time he had lost someone this important Edward had been there to feed and watch after him while he mourned, but now that one person was gone.

-The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray.Lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt. Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that he ever heard. Then they handed him a folded up flag and He held on to all he had left of him oh and what could've been and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in his heart-

Jean was the only thing that was holding Al up as the preacher lead the funeral goers in prayer.  
He was weak from vomiting up the food Roy had made him eat and the many fretful nights of sleep. The prayer stopped and Al looked up to find The Colonel standing in front of him holding the green, yellow, and white state flag which had adorned his bothers coffin. Al reached out with shaky hands and took it from Roy's grasp. Only then did he let his tears fall. He hugged the triangular bundle in his arms as gunshots rang all around him. Al's heart ached when they lowered Edward's body into the ground.

-Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go. I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background.Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream-

*Flashback*

"BROTHER YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Al flung himself into Ed's arms.

"I'll only be gone for a few months Al. The war's almost over and Mustang will be there with me. He won't let anything bad happen." Ed gently stroked his brother's hair, trying to comfort him.

Al picked at the blue fabric of Ed's uniform, willing himself not to cry.

"But you just can't go. What will I do without you? What if you don't come back?" Al whispered, his voice cracking when he said the last line.

"We both knew that this day might come", Edward said softly.

"Don't worry Al you'll be just fine while I'm gone, Gracia will check in on you." A military car pulled up and Roy Mustang got out. Al knew it was time.

"Edward no!" Al had a firm grip on his brother who was trying to pull way.

"Al I have to go. You promised me you'd be strong." Ed said firmly. Al vigorously shook his head from side to side.

"No you can't go! You just can't!"

"Al?"

"Don't leave me!" Al dropped to his knees holding on to his brothers legs. Edward squatted down beside him and took Al's face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I'll be back, I promise." Ed kissed the top of Al's head.

"I have to go now." Edward got into the car after Roy and tried not to listen to his brothers screams as they drove away.

.

.

.

Edward did not keep his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. ever so reviews are welcome.


End file.
